


wake up, guard up

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chases, Dreams, M/M, Masturbation, POV Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: His blood sings as he races through the forest, hot on the trail of his prey.





	wake up, guard up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of MMoM. I almost didn't write anything for today but I'm too stubborn to give in now!

His blood sings as he races through the forest, hot on the trail of his prey. His finely-tuned instincts allow him to ignore everything but what’s right in front of him. 

He can hear the rapid crunch of leaves as a panicked body races over them, the harsh panting filling his ears so it’s all he can focus on. He sees a flash of red and like a bull in Pamplona he snarls and charges.

His muscles ready as he jumps and he lands on the back of his target, forcing them both to the ground in a tumble of limbs and forest debris. With a well-practiced motion, he uses his claws to tear a hole in the seat of his prey’s pants. 

He’s already naked he realizes when he looks down, his cock heavy and dripping between his legs. The body under him arches up, pushing back against his erection.

“Peter, _please_ ,” a strangled moan fills the night air.

A wave of sudden anxiety rushes over him and he flips the body under him over.

“Stiles,” Peter chokes out.

“Peter, fuck me,” Stiles keens as he reaches up to--

Peter bolts upright in bed, drenched in sweat with one hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. He realizes time is fleeting and chases the memory of his dream, trying to recapture the thrill he felt while in it as he skillfully works his fingers over himself. 

It doesn’t take him long before he’s spilling over his abdomen and making a mess of his sheets. His heart pounds almost painfully as he comes down and doesn’t slow.

He needs to leave right now, to run so far and fast that he won’t be able to find himself again. He paces over the plush cream colored carpet in his bedroom and fights the temptation to leap from the window. 

When his heart slows and he can feel sleep creeping at the edges of his mind again he sinks back into bed. When he closes his eyes all he can see is Stiles’ parted mouth moaning whorishly and begging to be fucked. 

He falls asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
